


The Switch

by Wolvescomeout93



Category: Ironman, Pepperony - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvescomeout93/pseuds/Wolvescomeout93
Summary: Tony and Pepper have been bickering more than ever and it’s driving everyone nuts. What happens when they go to couples therapy as employer and employee? Takes place after iron man 1.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony stepped aside to let Pepper slide into the limo so he could check out her ass like he always did. He sat down and slid in next to her. He was really irritating Pepper today so she actually got up and moved her seat next to Rhodes so that he was between them. 

 

“Oh no we’re not doing this today” Rhodes said. 

 

“Pepper woke up on the wrong side of the bed. The problem is it wasn’t my bed” Tony said with a smirk as he put his arms back on the seat. 

 

“There is no problem Rhodes” Pepper said knowing that ignoring Tony’s sexual innuendos would annoy him more.

She reached into her bag and grabbed her physical planner. She scribbled something into her planner. 

 

“What’s that you just scribbled?” he asked as he craned his neck to see. 

 

“That’s not your calendar so it’s none of your business” Pepper said as she tucked her hair behind her ears and continued to ignore him until they picked up some physicists that Tony was going to work with.

 

Pepper shook their hands and said hello. While Tony was chatting with them Pepper decided to catch up with Rhodey. Pepper looked at Rhodey and smiled. 

 

“How did your date with that girl from the fundraiser go?”Pepper asked. 

 

“Great. She was a pretty cool chick. I’m gonna text her tomorrow” he said. 

 

“What’s the matter Miss Potts? Don’t you want to know about my night with the Sports Illustrated Model?” Tony piped in. 

 

Pepper was infuriated. 

 

He’s always rubbed his sexcapades in her face but when he did it in front of other men when she was the only woman in the room it really made her feel embarrassed. 

 

“Mr. Stark who do you think kicks them out of the house every time? The aftermath you leave behind tells it all” she said.

Tony looked at her with a look of annoyance. He hated when she tried to embarrass him in front of colleagues. 

 

Pepper was bored while she heard them babble on about science and she occasionally scribbled down notes for Tony. She watched him and thought about how funny it would be to cuff him to the bed like she’s found him so many times before and leave him there for the whole day. She thought about how peaceful her life would be for the day. She thought about the quiet. No hard rock or heavy metal blasting, no eyeball assault of her body, no sexual jokes, no compulsive decisions, no crashes or broken glass. Nothing to clean up and a naked Tony handcuffed to his bed and gagged for sixteen hours. She was pretty sure she would lose her job for real for doing it but a girl can dream. 

 

When they finally got back to the office Pepper dropped her bag on her desk and went out to the water cooler to get some water. While she was away Tony accidentally knocked something over so that her date book would fall out and open. Pepper heard a crash and came running in. 

 

“Sorry” Tony said as he bent down to help pick up her things. 

 

He pushed the date book out of the way so she couldn’t see it and then when they were done he reached for it. He looked at the note she scribbled for today. 

 

“Who’s Brad?” he asked. 

 

“Did you do this on purpose?”she asked suspicious from the convenience of it all. 

 

“Me? I would never spy on you. Everything fell and I just helped to pick it up” he said. 

 

“Still none of your business” she said not meeting his eyes. 

 

She went back to her desk and back to ignoring him. 

Tony knew that Pepper was really really mad at him when lunch had come and gone and she didn’t even come into his office once. In fact he didn’t even know where she was. He looked at the time and it was six o’clock. This was the longest amount of time he had ever spent at the office. He looked outside the office and saw Pepper heading out to meet Happy. He picked up his phone and called Happy immediately and told him not to leave yet and that he would be down in a minute. 

 

Tony came out the front door and he slid into the back seat next to Pepper. 

 

“Don’t be mad at me” 

 

“Does it really matter Tony? You don’t care” Pepper said. 

 

“That’s not true” he argued.

 

“Tony since when do you retain anything that isn’t about tits, sex or your suits? You don’t retain because you don’t care” Pepper said.

 

“I retain plenty of things and don't be embarrassed Miss Potts you fill out a top very nicely ” he said.

Pepper ignored him and turned to look away again. 

 

“What?” he asked. 

 

“Can you be quiet for five minutes? I have a headache” she scolded him. 

 

Tony was very nervous. In the back of his mind he was afraid that one day Pepper would really up and leave him for good. He had to think quick in his feet. 

 

“We could open a bottle of wine and get some pizza and makeup? Or make out? Your choice” Tony said as he took Pepper’s hand in his. 

 

Pepper resisted at first. She knew if she turned to look at him that he would be giving her the puppy look that he always does when he knows he’s in trouble. She hated how no matter what he did he could always make her forgive him. He knew it too. Pepper turned to look at him and smiled. 

 

“Ok to wine and pizza” she said. 

 

“Ok but you’re missing out. I’m an excellent kisser” he teased. 

 

Pepper just smirked at him. 

……..

 

Tony opened the door to get the pizza, brought it inside and placed it on the kitchen table. He walked over to his wine collection and popped open a bottle, poured two glasses and he headed into the living room handing one to Pepper.

 

“Pizza is here” he said. 

 

Pepper followed Tony into the kitchen and sat at the island table. She glanced around and didn’t see any plates and then she looked up at Tony who already finished half a slice and was staring at her. 

 

“What?” he asked with a mouth full of food.

Pepper got up and opened the cabinet and took out a plate. She opened the box of pizza and placed it on a plate. He just watched and laughed a little. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about plates” he said. 

 

She smiled at him and shook her head. 

 

Pepper stared at Tony for a moment as he sloppily ate his second slice of pizza. Her mind flashed back to the night they danced and they almost kissed on the balcony and she couldn’t get the way Tony was staring at her out of her mind. She felt so flustered and she had tried to avoid those types of situations ever since.

“I’m sorry about the Sports Illustrated model comment” he said. 

 

“Tony just forget about it” Pepper said. 

 

“You know I meant what I said the day after I killed Obie” 

 

_ Dammit Tony Stark you had to go there _ she thought. 

 

Pepper stared at him still unsure of what to say. 

 

“I think about that night often. I’ve never seen you look so beautiful” he said. 

 

Pepper still didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Is your silence because of Brad? Whoever he is” Tony asked trying to get rid of the pangs of jealousy he was experiencing. 

 

“Tony I told you that I needed time to consider it” she said thinking of the day after Obadiah died and Agent Coulson brought the cards over to Tony and he said if he was Iron man that he’d have a girlfriend and she knew what Tony was implying. It was his subtle way of asking her to be his girlfriend. 

 

“Who’s Brad?” he asked. 

 

“He’s an old boyfriend from college” Pepper finally said.

“And?” Tony asked waiting for the rest. 

 

“He’s in town and asked if I wanted to meet up for drinks that’s all” she said. 

 

“And you said yes?” Tony asked. 

 

“I did and it’s just drinks “she said. 

 

“So what I asked is out of the question then?” he asked. 

 

“I don’t know Tony. I’m sorry I don’t have a better answer for you” Pepper said. 

 

“Ok then great. I’ll carry on my extra curricular activities too. Good night Miss Potts” Tony said as he left her in the kitchen. 

 

“That’s not fair” she called after him and then slammed the door on her way out. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Pepper were fighting more than ever and frankly since they were both avoiding what was really happening between them they were taking it out on each other and it was making everyone around them stressed. 

 

“You guys either need relationship counseling or a break. This is ridiculous” Rhodey said as he munched on some carrots from Tony’s refrigerator. 

 

“We’re not in a relationship” Pepper said. 

 

“I know that but it would help you guys maybe work through whatever this is. Honestly I’m stunned you guys usually work so well together” 

 

“Did you know I basically asked Pepper to be my girlfriend? But she doesn’t want a relationship. That’s why we’re not in one” Tony said sharing this admission. 

 

“Tony I said I would consider it and I thought we were keeping that private until a decision has been made” she said looking at him like he betrayed her. 

 

“ I know it’s crazy but I think it would work” he said staring at her. 

 

“Tony if we can’t get passed whatever this is then it’s never going to work. I’m willing to try this relationship counseling if you are” she said as she looked at him and gave him a small closed mouth smile. 

 

“Ok I’ll do it” Tony said as he gave her a small closed mouth smile back. 

 

“You see guys. This is progress” Rhodes said. 

“I’m going to call and see when they can take us” Pepper said taking out her phone. 

 

…...

 

“Pep why am I finding tampons everywhere? Every bathroom I go into has them” Tony said coming out of the bathroom holding the box with one hand and adjusting himself with the other. 

 

“Those are for emergencies and why are you always touching yourself. It’s gross ” Pepper said. 

 

“Sometimes we need to adjust our balls Pep. And don’t you know when you have it? Isn’t it the same time every month? And why do you need them in every bathroom?” he said. 

 

“You know what fine Tony I’m not going to leave any of them here and when I need to leave work next time I don’t pack enough then you’ll just have to deal with that” 

 

“What do you mean don’t pack enough? A period is seven days so you need one a day for seven days” he stated. 

 

“That is the most ignorant thing I have ever heard you say” she said grabbing the box out of his hand and going into the other room. 

 

“What did I say?” Tony asked as he looked to Rhodes. 

 

“Tony if you actually ever had a relationship with a woman you’d know it’s not one a day. The box says change every four to six hours” Rhodes explained. 

 

Tony had a horrified look on his face by that thought. 

 

…..,

 

They were extremely lucky to get an appointment the same day and she waited for Tony by the door. They walked outside and Happy was waiting for them. They were silent the whole way there but continued to stare at each other the whole way. Happy arrived five minutes early they went inside. 

 

The office was small but empty. They were lucky to be the last patients of the day. Pepper still wasn’t speaking to him. She was saving it all for the session. 

 

The doctor ushered them in and they took a seat. 

 

“So how long have you been dating?” The Dr. asked. 

 

“Oh no we’re not dating. I work for him. I’m his personal assistant” Pepper said. 

 

“It’s like we’re married though. We run a business together, she’s in charge of all the money, we don’t have sex and she tells me what to do. But I think trying to date would be nice ” Tony said as he smiled at her. 

 

“Oh really? Because you’ve made these last ten years of employment so easy for me. I kick all your one night stands out, I literally have found you drunk and naked on multiple occasions and I’ve had to put you to bed. You’re irresponsible, and immature, pig headed and selfish. You only think about yourself” Pepper said. 

 

“Pepper, Tony just calm down” the Dr. said. 

 

“Why shouldn’t I be selfish? It’s my company. I have no wife or children. It is all about me” Tony said back to Pepper. 

 

“That’s not what I’m talking about. You think your needs come before everyone else’s” she said.

 

“I think I’m doing ok. I think you have the problem” he said poking her arm. 

 

They looked at the doctor for a moment. 

 

“I think you guys are beyond repair” she said placing her pad down. 

 

“Well what are we supposed to do? We work together” Pepper said hopelessly. 

 

“You need to appreciate each other more and try and understand what the other goes through” the doctor said. 

 

“Great so were unfixable then” Tony said. 

 

“You know Tony she’s right you should try living as me for a week. Then maybe you’d appreciate me” she said angrily. 

 

“I do appreciate you. You try living as me. Do you know how hard it is to be Tony Stark? ” he said. 

 

“And I think that’s all the time we have for today but remember before you go be careful what you wish for” the Dr. said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: if you’re squeamish this chapter contains some serious period talk and heavy description.

**Authors note: if you’re squeamish this chapter contains some serious period talk and heavy description.**

 

Tony opened his eyes and he felt a severe pain in his stomach and he couldn’t move. He felt something weird between his legs and he knew something wasn’t right. He put his hand down to his stomach and looked and it was Pepper’s hand. He scanned the room and he was in Pepper’s apartment. He froze momentarily. This must be a dream. He got up and nearly fell over from the severe cramping in his abdomen. He got to the bathroom and he looked into the mirror and he was staring back at Pepper. 

 

_ This has to be a dream.  _

 

He pulled his pants down and sat on the toilet and clumps of blood came out with his pee. He sat there for a moment reeling from a wave of cramps and he grabbed toilet paper to wipe and some of the clots got all over his hand. 

 

_ Gross. Tony you need to wake up now.  _

 

And then the phone rang and it was Tony’s number and he realized something was off. 

 

Pepper opened her eyes and her head was spinning. It felt like someone was squeezing it in a vice. Then she realized she was in Tony’s room and she panicked. 

 

_ Oh my GOD. Did I sleep with Tony? I don’t even remember being here last night?  _

 

She felt a sharp pain in her wrist and she looked over and realized she was handcuffed to the bed but it wasn’t her hand. It was Tony’s hand. 

 

_ Oh no. This is some kind of nightmare, some sick joke.  _

 

“Jarvis get Miss Potts on the line” she said startled by the deepness of Tony’s voice coming out of her mouth.   

 

Tony struggled to his feet and went through the cabinets until he found the sanitary protection. He saw a box of tampons and a box of pads and he wasn’t sure he was ready for a tampon. He grabbed the pad and dragged himself into Pepper’s bedroom still being debilitated by the menstrual cramps. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear and put the pad inside and then reached for Pepper’s phone. 

 

“Pepper” he said into the phone surprised by how soft her voice sounded coming out of him. 

 

“Are you me? Because I’m you” Pepper barked through the phone in Tony’s voice. 

 

“Yeah but I thought it was a dream. Pep I’m bleeding and I feel like I got knifed in the abdomen” Tony said as he rummaged through her cabinet looking for Motrin. 

 

“Tony I’m cuffed to a bed right now. We have a press conference in an hour. I need you here” Pepper said deeply. 

 

“Yeah about that…,” he said

 

“Just get here Tony” she said. 

 

Tony opened the drawer and grabbed one of Pepper’s bras. He could take these off no problem but putting them on seemed tricky and then he remembered he was Pepper and he wanted a peek. He pulled his pajama top off and admired her breasts in the mirror. 

 

_ Damm he thought.  _

 

He put his hands on them and squeezed them and felt the nipples. 

 

_ So this is what’s been hiding under your clothes? You’re hot Pep but I knew that already.  _

 

Tony tried to attach the bra in the front and slide it around like he had seen women he slept with do. He put his arms through the straps and molded each breast into the cups. It was not comfortable at all so he decided to take it back off. 

 

_ Does Pepper really need to wear a bra to work? Nah  _

 

He went back into the closet and grabbed a button down shirt a blazer and a skirt. He put that on quickly and then had to find shoes. He was faced with a closet full of heels and he was starting to panic. He searched and searched and the only flat shoes he could find were sneakers. He grabbed a pair of heels and decided to carry them. He looked at Pepper’s hair and brushed it quickly and  it was getting stuck so he just grabbed a hair tie and pulled it up he looked at the makeup on the counter. 

 

_ How hard can this be? he thought.  _

 

Tony grabbed the eyeshadow quad and dipped the sponge tip applicator into a purple shadow and wiped it across his lids. Then he grabbed the tube of mascara and brushed it on his lashes and he saw tons of tiny black flecks on under his eye. 

 

_ Whoops _ he thought. 

 

He took a q-tip and wet it with his mouth and rubbed off as many flakes as he could. Then he opened the blush and took the brush and swiped the pink color over his cheeks. He stopped for a moment to check his reflection. 

 

_ Definitely not as good as Pepper usually looks but not bad.  _

 

He went through her lipsticks and found a neutral color and put it on and smacked his lips together. 

 

_ I’m ready to go  _ he thought. 

 

Pepper was getting increasingly agitated while waiting for Tony to come and release her from the cuffs. 

 

_ This is not fun and it’s only been 30 minutes. I take back what I said about wishing it on Tony.  _

 

Pepper looked at the clock and her heart was racing. They were never going to make the press conference. She was going to call Rhodes to cancel it. 

 

“Jarvis get me Colonel Rhodes on the phone” she said in Tony’s husky voice. 

 

“Tony” said Rhodes voice coming through the house. 

 

“There’s a situation. Everything is fine but you need to cancel the press conference or make something up as to why we’re not there. There is no way we’re going to make it” Pepper exclaimed. 

 

“Tony I can’t just cancel it” 

 

“You have too. I have no other choice” Pepper said. 

 

“Let me speak to Pepper” he asked. 

 

“No can do” Pepper said trying to sound like a convincing Tony. 

 

“Put her on the phone” he said again. 

 

“I can’t. She’s not here” Pepper said. 

 

“WHAT? Pepper is never late. I’m coming over” Rhodes said. 

 

“No don’t come here” Pepper said in a panic. 

 

But Rhodes already hung up. 

 

Pepper called Tony again. 

 

“I’m pulling in now” he said. 

 

Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Tony hurried upstairs and he looked at himself who had a frantic Pepper trapped inside. 

 

_ Im damn good looking he thought.  _

 

“So did you have a peek at my package or what?”  he asked in Pepper’s sweet voice. 

 

“No I did not Tony. I’ve been stuck here and I had to call Rhodes to cancel the press conference because you’re late. And he’s on his way. Now please get me out of here. And what the hell did you do to my face” she asked as she noticed his makeup. 

 

“I think I did ok” he said as he started rummaging through drawers to find the keys. 

 

“You look like a kid playing with their mother’s makeup”  Pepper yelled. 

 

A few moments later and Rhodes was in the room. 

 

“What the hell is going on here?” he asked as he looked at the site in front of him. 

 

Tony was naked and his wrists were shackled to the bed and Pepper was barefoot and a bit disheveled. There was something he couldn’t place about her. 

 

“Tony lost the key” Tony said as he looked around. 

 

“Who locked you up?” Rhodes asked. 

 

Pepper looked at Tony to answer since she had no idea herself. 

 

“Tony had one of his lady friends over” Tony said desperately trying to remember where the key was. 

 

“Pep get me out of here please” Pepper said. 

 

“I know what I could use to get these off” Tony said as he headed down into Tony’s workshop. 

 

He grabbed his metal cutting pliers and dragged it upstairs. It was quite heavy for him to carry as Pepper. 

 

“These should do” he said as he circled around the bed. 

 

Tony struggled to lift them up when Pepper noticed that Tony had decided to forgo a bra. 

 

“Pepper you’re not wearing a bra” he said. 

 

She was fuming. 

 

“I tried. They’re extremely uncomfortable” she said. 

 

Rhodes watched them again and he was starting to get weirded out. 

 

“Watch out Pepper. Let me” Rhodes said taking the metal cutters and cutting the cuffs off of Tony’s wrist. 

 

Pepper was so relieved. She was rubbing at her wrists and she pulled the covers over herself while she stood up to find Tony’s clean clothes. 

 

“Third drawer on the right” Tony said so that Pepper could put his underwear on. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” Rhodes asked as Tony slipped into a pair of boxer briefs and put the blanket back on the bed. 

 

“How could you not wear a bra?” Pepper yelled at Tony while she continued to find pieces of Tony’s clothes. 

 

“I never thought I’d hear you complain about that” Rhodes said. 

 

“I think we’re good here. Can you just reschedule the press conference” Pepper snapped as Tony. 

 

“I’m not leaving here until you tell me what the hell is going on” Rhodes demanded. 

 

“You wouldn’t believe us if we told you” Pepper said. 

 

“Try me. Nothing surprises me anymore” Rhodes said. 

 

“I’m inside Tony’s body and Tony is inside my body. We woke up this way” Pepper explained. 

 

Rhodes busted out laughing and continued to laugh for several minutes. 

 

“That’s why you look like a mess Pepper. Or should I say Tony” he said with a laugh. 

 

“I need to get into the suit so Jarvis can run vitals. I think your body is rejecting me inside. I’ve been bleeding and tons of clots keep coming out. And I feel like someone is stabbing me” Tony said as he clutched Peppers delicate abdomen. 

 

“No Tony you’re just having your period” Pepper broke it to him gently. 

 

“I’m in so much pain and I can’t move. How long does this go on?” he asked. 

 

“One week ” she said in Tony’s husky voice.

 

“How do we switch back? What do we do in the meantime?” Tony asked. 

 

“I think we should stay together. We can go back to my place and get you everything you’ll need for at least a week. There are things we need to learn from each other because life will continue until we switch back” Pepper said still trying to get used to Tony’s voice. 

 

“And I can make some ear pieces with Jarvis and that will connect us to each other in case we’re not together and we have sticky questions to answer” he said feeling silly hearing it out of Pepper’s mouth. 

 

“That sounds like a plan” Tony said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Tony finished the earpieces for him and Pepper and looked at her delicate hands. They were rough and he broke one of her nails by accident and it really hurt. He understands now why girls get mad when guys say 

 

_ What are you afraid to break a nail? _

 

He went upstairs to Pepper who was working on her laptop and it was still hard to see himself. Even though he was amazing looking he would rather look at Pepper and her gorgeous legs. 

 

“I finished our earpieces” Tony said as he approached Pepper in the couch. 

 

“Oh good” she said. 

 

“I’m sorry Pep. I broke one of your nails. Maybe you can help with it” he said showing her her former hand. 

 

“Bring me my purse” she said. 

 

Tony grabbed Pepper’s purse off the table and carried it over. He watched as she went through it and grabbed a makeup pouch out and produced an emery board. 

 

“Give me your hand” she said. 

 

He was staring at her and even though he was looking at himself he was still turned on by her. She was so gentle with her touch even though it was his calloused hands he was feeling. They felt awful. He felt he should listen to Pepper and use hand cream and it wouldn’t make him unmanly. He watched as she filed the sharp edges of the nail he had broken and he just smiled. He was feeling extremely turned on and he definitely wanted to give her body a test run but he was still bleeding so heavy and he was miserable.

 

_ She’s me and I still want to kiss her. Is that weird?  _ he thought. 

 

“You know Pep im looking at myself and I’m still turned on because I know it’s you. If we had slept together  then I could sleep with you and sleep with myself at the same time and it would be wild” he confessed as she let go of his hand and he inspected the broken nail and he could no longer tell it broke. 

 

“I’m not as fond of myself as you are of yourself so I think you’re the only one who’d enjoy it” she said quietly.

 

_ Tony is totally insane. He would want to do something like that  _ she thought. 

 

“You should think very highly of yourself. All I did was feel your tits and I’m sold. I haven’t even explored any further” he confessed. 

 

“Tony that’s so invasive” she yelled at him with his own deep voice. 

 

_ Of course he did  _ she thought. 

 

“I don’t know how long I get to be a girl. I want to see what an orgasm feels like for you” he said. 

 

“Well we should stop back at my place and pick up something from the nightstand drawer then” she said. 

 

“We gotta go into the office Pep” he said even though it peaked his interest. 

 

“You need to be able to walk in those heels” she said. 

 

“I got it don’t worry. Here’s your ear piece” he said placing it in her hand gently. 

 

Pepper grabbed it and put it in Tony’s ear and handed Tony her laptop. She’s hoping this will work. Tony got up and steadied himself on Peppers heels and took a couple of steps. He was walking so slowly that it looked like he had to go to the bathroom but was holding it in. 

 

“Tony you look like you’re holding in pee or something. You need to be more relaxed in your steps” Pepper said. 

 

_ How on earth does she do this everyday? How on earth does she come to work at all when she’s bleeding like this?  _

 

“Can you give me a break? I have my period” he whined. 

 

Pepper looked at him and she did feel sympathy. 

 

“You might feel better if you try the tampons” she offered. 

 

“I don’t know how to put one in” he said as he lowered

his head in shame. 

 

“Come on I’ll help you” she said taking her own soft hand into his rough one. 

 

They got into the bathroom and she smiled at him. 

 

“Ok now go like you have to pee and clean yourself up good” she said. 

 

Tony pulled her skirt and underpants down and sat on the toilet. He wiped himself clean and almost threw up from the gross clots. He watched Pepper rip open the package and saw the pink applicator with the string. 

 

“You’re going to insert this part inside. You keep the side with the string hanging out and then you push this inside of this and once the tampon is inserted you pull the plastic out and throw it away. And later when you need to change it you pull it out by the string” she explained delicately. 

 

Tony grabbed it and reached down for the insertion point. He closed his eyes and pushed the smooth applicator inside and once he pushed it inside he opened them again and Pepper had a big grin on her face. 

 

“See not that bad?” she said. 

 

“Not that bad but the cramps are so bad. And my back is killing me” he said not aware that a few years poured out of his eyes. 

 

“Take another Motrin and let’s go” she said as she let him get up and get dressed. 

 

Tony struggled to the car in Pepper’s shoes but at least his makeup looked good. Pepper had done it for him. She also made him wear a bra which he absolutely hated. 

 

They got into the car and Happy was looking at them strangely. They were dead silent and something seemed off. 

 

They arrived at Stark Industries and slid into the elevator and tried to close it quickly when Chris from the finance department that Pepper had a crush on when she worked there hurried to slide in with them. 

 

“Pepper Potts WOW you look great. I rarely ever see you around here anymore” he said as he went in for the hug. 

 

Pepper watched as Tony didn’t react and she kicked him gently. 

 

“Thanks yeah. Mr. Stark keeps me busy” Tony as a jealous fury washed over him. 

 

“You look great too you know” Pepper let slip. 

 

She forgot she was in Tony’s body. He looked at Tony strangely for a moment and then back to Pepper. 

 

“You should come visit me over in the finance department sometime” he said with a wink. 

 

“That sounds great Pep. You should” Pepper said to Tony. 

 

Pepper stepped on Tony’s foot and made it look like an accident. 

 

“Yeah sounds great” Tony said and glared at Pepper. 

 

The elevator finally stopped and they headed into Tony’s office. 

 

“Are you serious Pep? Should I pencil him in next to Brad?” Tony asked once they were in the privacy of his office. 

 

“Yes please. He’s gorgeous. I had a crush on him when I worked in finance and he had a girlfriend at the time but word on the street is that he’s single now” Pepper said. 

 

“You think he’s gorgeous. What about me?” Tony asked. 

 

“Are you jealous?” she asked. 

 

“No I’m not jealous. I just think you can do better. He’s not that good looking. I’m way better looking” Tony said as Pepper. 

 

“It doesn’t matter Tony. I’m going down there to visit him as soon as we’re squared away” Pepper said. 

 

“What do you mean squared away?” he asked as he sat at Pepper’s desk. 

 

“This whole body switch thing. There has to be a way to switch back” she said. 

 

“I know it’s true loves kiss” Tony said getting up from the desk. 

 

“Are you serious Tony? It’s not true loves kiss” Pepper said. 

 

“How do you know? Maybe we should try” he asked balancing himself on the high heels as he walked towards Pepper. 

 

“Because I’m not in love with you and you’re not in love with me. We need to go back and see that counselor again. She did this to us. She said be careful what you wish for. She warned us” Pepper said. 

 

_ Well there it is. I guess she’s considered it and  she’s declining to be my girlfriend  _ he thought. 

 

“Tomorrow we go back. Book it but I still think a kiss might work” he said. 

 

“I need to go to the men’s room” she said from inside his body. 

 

Pepper walked out of the office down towards the men’s room and she tried to walk like Tony. She was really hoping no one would stop her. She entered the men’s room and undid Tony’s belt and zipper and pulled his underwear down a bit so she could have room to pee. What she didn’t know was that she was breaking a serious guy code rule. She felt awkward with it in her hand and she wanted more room so she pulled her underwear down lower to free herself completely not realizing she had exposed Tony’s ass. She grabbed a hold of it and peed and she was horrified that there was no toilet paper. She put everything back in place awkwardly and then she went to wash her hands at least. 

 

She hurried back to the office. She had another question to ask Tony and she was afraid of the answer. 

 

“I have a question for you since I’m not a man” Pepper said timidly. 

 

“Okay?” Tony said seriously. 

 

“What do you do about the itching?”she asked. 

 

“Itching where?” he asked. 

 

“Are you going to make me say it?” Pepper asked not meeting his eyes. 

 

“Absolutely” he said with a smile. But it was her own face. 

 

“Your scrotum” Pepper said not meeting his eyes. 

 

“You scratch them Pep and that’s it” Tony said and he sat down again. 

 

_ This is killing my back. I want to take a hot bath he thought.  _

 

“What do you do about these cramps?” he asked as Pepper’s face wrinkled in pain. 

 

“Motrin and heating pads and a hot shower or bath” she said quietly. 

 

“Can we just cancel everything and go home?” Tony asked as he adjusted his pencil skirt. He was desperate. 

 

“We only have like two more hours. We need to go to that meeting Tony. I’ve already cancelled it and rescheduled it twice” Pepper said. 

 

The meeting went smoothly because Pepper was the one in Tony’s body and she knew more about the business these days than he did and if a science question came Jarvis was there. 

 

…...

 

They got back to the Stark Mansion and Pepper reached into her bag and handed Tony her vibrator that she stopped to get on the way home. She knew that he wanted to get off as her so she might as well let him have his fun since it was expensive and she wasn’t sure how long they were going to be stuck like this. She had no interest in getting off even though Tony’s body had other ideas. 

 

“Wow Pep that’s quite the erection you’re sporting” he teased. 

 

“Well I have no interest in touching myself as you so don’t get any ideas” she said. 

 

“Pep I do it everyday. It’s going to come out one way or another if you don’t release it, it will release itself” he warned her as he took his high heels off. 

 

“I’ll take my chances” she said taking off Tony’s tie and jacket. 

 

“How come you don’t want to touch me? It’s really you. It’s not like you’ll be able to hear what I’m thinking if it was me” he asked. 

 

“Because it’s gross. I don’t want to know anything about you like that because I’ll never unsee it. I’m going to take a shower” she stated as she headed upstairs. 

 

“I’m going to take a hot bath. The cramps are so bad in my abdomen and back” he said. 

 

“It’ll help” she said as she headed upstairs. 

 

They retired to their separate quarters for the night and Pepper had to sleep with Tony’s horrific boner. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Author’s note: lots of graphic description of menstrual cycle and make bodily fluids and graphic scenes of masturbation if you’re sensitive be forewarned.**

 

Pepper woke up and she felt something wet on her skin. She reached down to feel it and it was sticky. She pulled the covers off and looked and she knew immediately was it was. Tony’s body had a wet dream.

 

_ Gross. So this is what happens if I don’t masturbate. I really didn’t want to have to do it but now I might. _

 

Pepper got up and stripped down completely. She walked into Tony’s bathroom and asked Jarvis to turn on the water to the temperature Tony liked. She stepped under the water and it felt amazing. She was remembering what Tony had said about how he jerks off in the shower everyday. She thought about it for a moment and his body must have known because it sprang to attention and she was faced with a decision. 

 

She definitely didn’t want to wake up to another mess. She gripped it with her hand and began to move up and down on it and she was surprised by how good it felt. It was so different. 

 

_ How long does something like this take? If Tony does it in the shower it must be quick. Unless it depends on me.  _

 

Pepper picked up the pace she wanted to get back to the counselor and back into her own body as quickly as possible. She was pretty sure it had been about ten minutes and she was still working it out. And then she felt the craziest feeling and a loud moan slipped out of her as she felt Tony’s body climax and she watched as his semen shot out. She stood there under the water for a moment trying to catch her breath. It did feel pretty good but it was a lot of work. A male orgasm she couldn’t explain and she couldn’t compare it to a female one either. They were both amazing. 

 

Tony woke up and his cramps had finally started to subside a bit but the bleeding was still disgusting. He felt as the blood was everywhere in his underwear. He couldn’t get out of bed and into the bathroom fast enough. Once inside he literally pulled everything down and sat on the toilet and massive clumps if blood were glopping out. He threw the sanitary napkin away and stripped the rest of the way. He grabbed some undergarments and had Jarvis put the water on his preferred temperature and immediately went under the water and it scalded him immediately. 

 

“Fuck” he yelled pulling away. 

 

He realized that Pepper’s body would just not tolerate that temperature. 

 

“Jarvis can you turn down the temperature a bit” he commanded the A.I. 

 

“Sure thing Miss Potts” he said. 

 

……

 

They arrived at the counselors office and only one person was in the waiting room. Once the Dr. called them in they hurried inside quickly and shut the door behind them. 

 

“ What the hell did you do to us?” Tony yelled from inside Pepper’s small body. 

 

“Let me guess you guys woke up in each other’s bodies?” she asked. 

 

Pepper nodded. 

 

“You guys aren’t the first. It can be reversed but it all depends on you” she said calmly. 

 

“What do we have to do?” Tony asked desperate. 

 

“You guys will know. There will be a moment that will present itself and if you truly start to appreciate the other person then it will reverse” she said quietly. 

 

“We will know what to do when the moment presents itself? What kind of bullshit is that?” Tony said getting to his feet. 

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t reveal anymore or this could be a permanent thing” she said quietly. 

 

“Tony it’s going to be ok. We will figure this out” Pepper said calmly hoping that it would indeed be ok. 

 

They got back to the house and Tony was eyeing Pepper suspiciously. 

 

“What is it? I can tell you want to say something?” Pepper asked him. 

 

“Did you enjoy yourself this morning? I heard you in the shower you know” he teased. 

 

“It was quite interesting to say the least” Pepper said feeling her own eyes on herself. 

 

“I’m going to have my fun tonight” he proclaimed proudly. 

 

“That’s great Tony. You can do that while I prepare all the papers for the meetings in Monday ” she said. 

 

“Pep what are we going to do if we’re stuck like this?” Tony asked her seriously. 

 

“I don’t know but I can’t imagine it’s going to be forever. It’s not natural” she said. 

 

“I still think we should try true loves kiss” he said coming over and sitting next to her on the couch. 

 

“Tony that’s ridiculous” Pepper said. 

 

“Why is it ridiculous? It doesn’t have to be a full on make out session. Just a kiss. You’re not even willing to try?” he asked. 

“Fine” she said as she leaned closer to Tony. 

 

Tony leaned in and he felt super silly doing it in Pepper’s body. Pepper tried to adjust and she cupped Tony’s face with her hands and pulled him in close to her face and then he lurched forward and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised by the feeling of her own lips. She was starting to feel self conscious about whether or not she was a good kisser. Their lips moved for a few moments before they opened their mouths to allow their tongues entrance and Pepper felt Tony’s body get aroused again. 

 

_ I guess I am a good kisser she thought.  _

 

Tony was amazed by how good of a kisser he was because he felt a throbbing between Pepper’s legs begin. After a few minutes of kissing they realized that there was no change and Pepper pulled away. 

 

“See it didn’t work because it’s not true love” she said. 

 

“But it proves that you like me because I’m throbbing between your legs Pep” 

 

“And it looks like I like you too” he said motioning to the erection Pepper was sporting in his body. 

 

“Tony you react this way to all women” she said dismissing him. 

 

“And is this how you react to all men when they kiss you?” he asked. 

 

“I don’t know. My consciousness isn’t in my own body. I’m not responsible for the actions of my body” she said. 

 

“Well I think it’s time for me to go and play with myself or should I say yourself?” he said with a chuckle. 

 

Pepper was deeply disturbed that she had gotten turned on by Tony’s kiss in her own body. 

 

_ It figures. I finally get to kiss him and i don’t know what it’s like because I’m in his body she thought.  _

 

Tony got back into the spare room where he slept the night before and started to undress. He couldn’t wait to have some fun. He unzipped the back of his skirt and let it fall to the ground. He unbuttoned his shirt and unsnapped the bra as well. He turned on the bathtub and let it fill up and grabbed the toy that Pepper had given him. He inspected it for a moment it was long but not too long and it also had a smaller head for the clitoris and it vibrated. It had five different vibrating patterns and three different speeds. 

 

Tony slipped into the water and let the heat prickle Pepper’s skin everywhere. It felt amazing. He decided to enjoy just soaking for awhile. He wasn’t really a bath guy but it felt great on Pepper’s body. He felt the tension release from her sore muscles. After about ten minutes he grabbed the toy and tested the different rhythms. One was a steady but slow pulse. It followed with two more steady pulses getting a little stronger after each one. The fourth rhythm was like a staccato and the final one would slow down and then speed up over the course of seven beats. 

 

Tony inserted the dildo inside the entrance and hit top speed on the medium steady rhythm. Tony was initially shocked by the sensation on the clitoris. He was a bit overwhelmed and lowered it to the medium speed. He started gliding it in and out and the sensations were beyond anything his mind could comprehend. The clitoris gave him otherworldly sensations and he now one hundred percent understood why girls craved oral sex. He continued to glide it in and out and he imagined Pepper using it and he was getting even more turned on. He wondered how often she used it and what she thought about. He was getting over excited and he started to feel some pretty intense sensations and then it washed over him and he couldn’t stop it. The sensations were amazing. He couldn’t stave it off and try to edge like a man. A female's orgasm comes whether you want it to or not. He literally saw stars at one point and yelled out a bunch of moans. 

 

_ Damm Pepper you sound sexy when you cum he thought.  _

 

Tony pulled it out and shut it off. He felt tingling all the way down to his feet and he was unable to move or catch his breath. 

 

_ These vibrators are a travesty and could put men out of business he thought.  _

 

“Is everything ok Tony?” he heard his own voice outside the bathroom door. 

 

“Yes” his voice came out as barely a squeak. 

 

“Oh no Tony did you turn it all the way up to the highest setting?” she asked through the door. 

 

“At first then medium” he said as he got up to put a robe on and open the door. 

 

“Oh my Tony. That must have been some crazy orgasm. I know that look. I’ve seen what I look like after” Pepper said as she tucked the hair on her former body behind her ear. 

 

Tony grabbed her hand gently. 

 

“Can we talk?” Tony asked. 

 

“Sure let's go down to the living room” Pepper said. 

 

Tony followed her and he felt so nervous. It was hard for him to find words when he needed them. They sat on the couch and she turned to face him. 

 

“What’s up Tony?” she asked. 

 

“I-uh was thinking about last year after the press conference and this situation” he said. 

 

Pepper had her eyes locked on his. 

 

“And if this is permanent I want you to know that it doesn’t change what I said to you after the press conference” he said as he looked away from her eyes. 

 

Pepper literally felt her heart melting. Tony still wanted to be with her even though they were switched and they didn’t know how long. 

 

Tony was waiting for a response but he figured she’d probably be weirded out so he was about to get up to leave. 

 

“And this situation hasn’t changed my mind either. I said I would consider it and I still am” she said taking his hand. 

 

Tony looked up at her and he had a small hope that they could navigate through this weird situation and try to have a real relationship. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning came quickly and they were now on day five of this mess. Pepper decided that Tony needed a shave and she got to it. After a few minutes she felt something sharp and she cut herself on one side and took a sliver too much out of Tony’s goatee on the other. 

 

“Oh no” Pepper said aloud. She rinsed away the foam and she was bleeding and the goatee was noticeably uneven 

 

_ Tony is going to kill me she thought.  _

 

Pepper dabbed at the blood with a piece of toilet paper. And she was thinking about the uneven goatee staring her in the face. She felt the despair wash over her and then a light bulb went off in her head. She had her makeup bag in the bedroom from when she helped put it on for Tony. Pepper went into the bag and pulled out a pair of fake eyelashes and eyebrow scissors and her stronger eyelash glue. Pepper tried to cut the eyelashes into individual pieces but it was hard to do with Tony’s big and rough hands. She heard Tony calling for her and she shut and locked the door abruptly. 

 

“Hey Pep we gotta go soon. I need you to do my makeup” Tony said from the other side. 

 

“I’ll be right out” she said as she finally finished cutting the lashes individually. 

 

“Why did you lock the door? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. It’s myself” he said. 

 

“I’ll be right out Tony” she said again. 

 

“Why are you being weird Pep? What are you doing?” he asked suspiciously. 

 

Pepper grabbed a pair of tweezers and picked up the eyelashes that have glue on them and placed them along the edge of the goatee where accidentally shaved some of the hair off. She spread them around evenly and took a second look. She didn’t think Tony would be able to notice. She threw out the trimmings and scooped up her makeup bag and opened the door to find Tony waiting. 

 

“Come on lets get your makeup on” she said holding the bag up. 

 

Tony followed her suspiciously but didn’t say a word until he noticed the cut. 

 

“Did you cut me shaving?” he asked sounding alarmed and inspecting her face. Fortunately the cut was on the opposite side of the screwed up goatee. Pepper was holding in her breath while Tony inspected the wound and dabbed at it gently. 

 

“I could have shaved you” he said sounding very concerned. 

 

“I thought I could handle it” she said. 

 

“I have ointment” he said dabbing it on gently with Pepper’s delicate fingers. 

 

“Next time ask me. That’s my money maker. You know you can’t ruin this handsome face” he teased. 

 

“Let me finish your makeup. We have to go” she said. 

 

……

 

They arrived at Stark Industries and they had lots of work to do after cutting out early a few days ago. Pepper walked into Tony’s office and Tony was a bit slower still working out how to walk in Pepper’s heels. He went over to the water cooler and he could hear a couple of guys talking and when he heard his name he couldn’t help but stay to eavesdrop. 

 

“So the other day Chuck was taking a piss and Mr. Stark walked in and he dropped his pants so low that it exposed his ass” he said. 

 

“Dude that’s basic guy code” the other guy said. 

 

_ Oh no Pepper must have done that when she went to pee he thought. How do you come back from that? I’m gonna kill her.  _

 

Tony threw away the cup he had and hurried into his office. 

 

“What did you do the other day when you took a piss here?” he demanded. 

 

“Excuse me?” she asked. 

 

“I just overheard two guys talking about how when I pee I drop my pants so low I expose my ass. Do you know that is a violation of basic guy code? Now everyone here thinks I’m one of those guys” he yelled. 

 

“Tony I didn’t know. I don’t normally have a penis” she said getting in his face. 

 

“You’re going to have to go pee again and keep the ass covered” he said grabbing his wrists gently. 

 

“Ok and you’ve got a bikini wax appointment at three o’clock since your period is finished” she said. 

 

“Wait what?” he asked. 

 

“I have an appointment and you need to keep it because it’s really hard to get an appointment with her” she said slipping her wrists out and gripping her hands instead of lacing his fingers in hers. 

 

Tony had a look of distress on his face. That sounded extremely painful. 

 

“Take two ibuprofen a half an hour before your appointment” she said as she patted him on the shoulder. 

 

….

 

Tony arrived at the salon and he was so nervous. He sat in the waiting room and picked up a Cosmopolitan magazine. He flipped through it and was looking at the models in the ads and adding the images to his mental catalogue. 

 

“I’m ready for you” an attractive woman said coming out to get him. 

 

Tony smoothed his skirt and got up and followed her in the room. Tony remembered what Pepper said that he had to strip from the waist down and get onto the bed. He unzipped Pepper’s skirt and pulled it down along with her underwear and sat on the bed. 

 

The woman positioned Tony the way she needed and he watched as she dipped a stick into the wax and twirled it around and then cleaned off the sides a bit. There was something about this he found super erotic She came closer and spread the wax down the space where the thigh connects to the body and Tony sucked in a breath. He was surprised by the feeling of the heat. She kept coating it until the top was able to form a dip. There were no strips involved with this wax. The next thing Tony knew she ripped it off and he felt the worst pain he ever felt in his life. He yelled out a slew of curses. 

 

“I’m sorry. Are you ok?” The attractive woman said. 

 

“I wasn’t ready. I-I thought you would at least warn me first” Tony said letting out some air. 

 

“I’m sorry. Usually you like it to be super quick” she said. 

 

“I do. I want it to be as quick as possible” Tony said deciding that the faster he gets out of there the better. 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and silently cursed with every pull and then it was finished. He was about to jump up and she stopped him. 

 

“Hold on” she said as she rubbed some soothing ointment type of stuff on the now raw bikini area. 

 

Tony was amazed at this attractive woman rubbing the ointment near Pepper’s vagina and suddenly the possibilities in his mind were running wild. He imagined this very attractive woman rubbing Pepper to an orgasm and then he wondered if Pepper had ever been with a woman before and his mind was going crazy. This was making him really want to jerk off and he was pissed he wasn’t in his own body. 

 

_ Goddammit. Of all times that I’ve thought about Pepper… damn he thought.  _

 

Tony got dressed and hurried to the house. He had an idea and wanted to get working. 

 

…..

 

Tony hurried down into his work shop. 

 

“Jarvis is it possible to pull a consciousness from a living being and put it into another living being?” he asked. 

 

“A consciousness can be pulled but the body would be left a vegetable” he said. 

 

“What if two people’s consciousness were being pulled and transferred to each other at the same time?” he asked. 

 

“I don’t know sir. It’s never been done. According to my research it’s guesstimated to have 70% failure rate” he said. 

 

Tony was pacing back and forth. 

 

“Walk me through the process” he told Jarvis. 

 

Tony watched as Jarvis displayed diagrams of what would be entailed. He listened to the A.I. describe the process and he knew big risks were involved when it came to the brain and if it was just him he wouldn’t care but he couldn’t risk Pepper’s safety. She was just too precious to him. 

 

Pepper came down to the workshop and sat across from him. 

 

“How did the waxing go?” she asked. 

 

“It hurts like hell. They don’t give you a warning. They just rip it off like it’s a bandaid” he said shocked. 

 

“Yeah that’s how it works” she said still shocked every time she hears Tony’s husky voice come out of her. 

 

Tony’s mind wandered back to thinking about Pepper with a woman and he wasn’t going to ask at least not until she was back in her right body so he could read her expression. 

 

“You know what this week has shown me?” he asked. 

 

“My naked body” she offered. 

 

“Well yeah and that’s amazing but it’s really helped me to get in tune with women and how the world views them and their feelings” he said. 

 

“Really? So you’re an advocate for women now. Please tell me what did you learn?” Pepper said with a laugh. 

 

She couldn’t wait for this one. 

 

“Well the whole period thing first and foremost. Women should get that whole week off every month no questions asked” he said as he watched a small smile appear on her face. 

 

“And wearing bras sucks and although I don’t mind you not wearing a bra ever clothes do look better with bras on. And high heels are the spawn of satan. Feet should not be forced in those positions ever” he continued. 

 

Pepper’s face now had a giant smile. 

 

“Please continue Mr. Stark” she teased. 

 

“And hair and makeup and stuff. It’s not easy and it takes a long time to fix” he said. 

 

“And personally I don’t care what’s going on down there but no man should ever insist a woman gets a bikini wax. That was the second most painful thing I’ve encountered this week” he said. 

 

“Is that all?” she said. 

 

“No, sex toys like the one you have should be banned. They could literally put men out of business. And I get why women like you don’t want casual sex. That toy has everything you need and can’t get you pregnant or give a disease” he said. 

 

“The best part is they don’t talk” she said. 

 

“But they can’t give the amazing oral sex a man can give” Tony added. 

 

“There’s toys for that too” 

 

“What those weird tongue ones?” he asked. 

 

“Well yeah. I’ve never had one of those but now there’s one called the womanizer that has a suction cup that mimics oral sex” she said. 

 

“Well do you feel that it does?” 

 

“I don’t know I don’t have it so I’ve never tried it” Pepper said. 

 

“Well let’s order one. So you can have it when we switch back” he said reading over the website that Jarvis already brought up for him. 

 

“Tony I don’t need that sex toy” she said. 

 

“I want you to have it as a gift from me” he said putting Pepper’s delicate hand to her cheek and he felt something rough on the side of his goatee where he normally scratched it and the hair felt very rough it wasn’t normal. 

 

“What’s going on with my goatee? Why is it so rough?” he asked feeling over the area Pepper glued the fake eyelashes down. 

 

“ Tony don’t freak out. When I was shaving I took off too much hair on that side so I glued some fake eyelashes down” Pepper said. 

 

“You messed up my goatee? Are you kidding me? Pep it took years to perfect my signature look” he said annoyed at her. 

 

“I’m sorry. It was an accident” she sighed as she grabbed his hand and stared at him with his own puppy eyes. 

 

“No fair. No looking at me like that” he said trying to look away. 

 

“That’s how you look at me when you want something” she exclaimed. 

 

“I told you I have ways of getting what I want. You can’t resist me” he said trying to wiggle his eyebrow and it didn’t look good on Pepper. 

 

“By the way I didn’t even notice. You did a great job fixing my goatee. It’ll be grown in in about three days anyway. You got more lashes to freshen me up?” he asked. 

 

“Yes I do” she said. 

 

“What about you? What’s your takeaway in the five days that we switched?” he asked her. 

 

“Not much. It’s just as I suspected. Being a guy is super easy. Everything is more simplified and easier as a man. Everything is quicker. The only problem is that I’m not just any man. I’m you and you’re a pain in the ass” Pepper said. 

 

Tony looked hurt. 

 

“It’s hard being me” he said. 

 

“I haven’t had any trouble at all. I’ve gotten checked out from several women at the office. I get instant service everywhere I go because everyone knows who I am. I’m not the assistant lagging behind you picking up after you. I haven’t had to do anything strenuous or involving any kind of responsibility. The pain in the ass part is convincing people that I’m you. Your personality leaves lots to be desired and I’m not that kind of person. It’s hard to pull off being a jerk for me. I think I’ve been too nice and I surprised a few people this week” she said. 

 

“Yeah because I’m the one who’s been working on my projects with your tiny, pretty hands. I can’t do what I need to do and run a company at the same time. If you had my mind you couldn’t do it. You’re the one who’s preventing us from switching places” 

 

“Now wait just a minute everything you just told me only proves you understand what women in general go through. You don’t have any clue what I go through. That in no way says you appreciate me” she yelled. 

 

“Can you give me a break? I had the hair ripped from my vagina today” he yelled. 

 

“Wow ok. I see the honeymoons going great” Rhodey said as he walked in. 

 

He was one of only three that had Tony’s codes to enter the house and the workshop. 

 

“Yeah Tony I do that every 4 weeks so I have no sympathy for you” she said. 

 

“I’m going upstairs to do actual work. Something you don’t know anything about” she bellowed in Tony’s voice and hurried upstairs. 

 

“Have you gotten any closer to figuring this out?” Rhodes asked once Pepper was out of earshot. 

 

“We went back to the counselor and she gave us some bullshit answer about how we’ll know when the moment presents itself and how we need to appreciate each other” he said sitting down on the couch and crossing Pepper’s long and slender legs. 

 

Rhodes was momentarily distracted by them and it didn’t get passed Tony. 

 

“Did you just check out Pepper?” Tony said. 

 

“No I-“

 

“Yeah you did. I saw you check out her legs. Look that is my job. You can have whatever girl you want. You don’t check out Pepper” he said getting wildly jealous. 

 

“It’s not that serious. Take it easy” Rhodes said reassuringly. 

  
  


“Anyway what do you want? I’m having the week from hell” Tony claimed. 

 

“I just came to warn you. I’ve been talking to Natasha. They may have a mission for us very soon” he said. 

 

“I don’t think I can get into the suit as Pepper” he said suddenly nervous. 

 

“So send her in with you in her ear. I’ll cover her. I won’t let anything happen to her” Rhodes said.

 

“No Pepper is not a part of this. And if I can’t fly the suit. I’m out” Tony said defiantly. 

 

“You might not have a choice” Rhodes said as he headed for the door. 

 

Tony felt a panic rising inside. This was the one thing he had avoided preparing for since the switch happened. Pepper would not fly the suit even if it meant he’d be up all night building one for her frame. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The morning arrived and Rhodes was at the mansion in the War Machine suit. Tony was needed for a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D. 

 

“Rhodey what's going on?” Pepper asked as he walked by her in the kitchen on his way to find Tony. 

 

“Fury called us for a mission” 

 

“You can’t be serious” she said.

 

“I’m dead serious” he said as he walked down the stairs and Pepper followed him. 

 

“I think I finally got it” Tony said walking over to get suited up as Pepper. 

 

The mechanical arms came out and started fitting the pieces all around her body. And after a minute the armor was complete. 

 

“Jarvis are you there?” he asked. 

 

“Yes sir. I must say you look quite lovely” 

 

Tony got out of the suit and rubbed at his eyes. He had been up all night and the triple espressos we’re finally wearing off. 

 

“Miss Potts I’m glad you’re here. Can you get me an espres-

Tony yawned loudly and slumped down on the couch. 

 

“Have you been up all night?” she yelled. 

 

“I was making the suit so I could wear it in your body. So that you’d stay safe” he said as his eyes got heavy.

 

“Tony we have a mission now. You should have gotten some sleep” Rhodey scolded. 

 

“He’s not going anywhere like that. He hasn’t slept. It’s too dangerous” Pepper said standing in front of him protectively. 

 

“Then it has to be you. You’ll have Jarvis to help and I won’t let anything happen to you” Rhodey reassured her. 

 

“No” Tony mumbled trying to fight off sleep. 

 

Pepper stood on the platform and let Jarvis suit her up. She was terrified but she wasn’t going to let anyone down. She followed Rhodes out to the launch pad and mimicked what he did with his hands until she took off. She sucked in a breath as she started flying. She just followed Rhodes the whole way. 

 

“Where are we headed?” she asked. 

 

“Wyoming. There’s an unidentified flying object from a hostel planet and there have been several attacks in civilian neighborhoods. They are looking for a Dr. Fitzpatrick they think he discovered a vaccine for a terrible disease that plagues their planet. But they are a threat to us and giving it to them could help them regenerate their population and come and annihilate us” Rhodes said. 

 

“So what is our job?” she asked. 

 

“We need to find the leader and take him out and save the innocents” he said. 

 

“Sounds easy enough” she said. 

 

Tony awoke from his nap with a pounding headache. He looked at the clock and seen that he had slept four hours. And suddenly he remembered the last conversation that they had. 

 

_ Pepper.  _

 

“Jarvis where is Pepper?” he asked. 

 

“Miss Potts is in Jackson Hole, Wyoming with Colonel Rhodes” he said. 

 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Dammit Pepper.  _

 

“Jarvis put me through to Miss Potts” he said. 

 

Pepper was flying through the air blasting aliens when Tony’s voice came through the suit. 

 

“Hi Tony” she said as she got blasted back into some trees. 

 

“Tell me you’re not flying the suit” he yelled. 

 

“I am and I’m getting clobbered. But I’m ok. Rhodey has me covered” she said. 

 

“I’m coming to you. I should be there” he said running his fingers through his hair. 

 

Pepper got up and blasted a few more aliens. Her body was aching everywhere. 

 

“No Tony you have important meetings and things to take care of today. I left you notes. I gotta go” 

 

The line went dead and Tony cursed. He looked at the papers Pepper left for him and he looked at her appearance. He needed to fix Pepper’s hair and put some kind of makeup on. He hurried upstairs to get ready. 

 

“Rhodey I need you” Pepper said as she was darting out of the way of crossfire from the alien weapons. 

 

“I’ll be right there” he said as he headed as quickly as he could to Pepper. 

 

“Rhodey there’s a kid at ten o’clock. I don’t think I can make it to them” she said. 

 

“Pepper I can’t get to you and the kid” he said. 

 

“Get the kid. I’ll be ok” she said even though she feared she wouldn’t make it. 

 

She thought for a moment about the fear she had when Tony would go on missions but she wondered if Tony ever feared for his own life. She was so scared it really put into perspective what Tony was trying to do. She looked over at the little girl and saw that Rhodey had made it to her. She was relieved. And then she felt a hard blast and it sent her sailing. She hit her head and the darkness set it. 

 

Tony was in a meeting trying to figure out how to answer these questions that everyone was shouting to him. Pepper does this without him everyday. She was organized and he didn’t know where to begin. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend how she was able to endure these meetings and not get bored enough to not take notes. And she knew the answers as if they were from his own mouth. He never really realized how much Pepper does and how she handles everything so effortlessly. Just then he got an alert from Jarvis in his ear telling him Pepper has been hit. 

 

Rhodey finished off the last of the aliens and hurried over to Pepper. 

 

“Jarvis run vitals” 

 

“Miss Potts seems to have suffered a concussion and some broken bones” 

 

Pepper opened the faceplate of her helmet and she was squinting in pain. 

 

“Rhodey my entire body is on fire with pain and I don’t think I can walk” she said. 

 

Her suit started to ring. It was Tony. 

 

“Pepper Jarvis informed me you got hit. Are you ok?” he asked. 

 

“I’m fine. I have a concussion and several broken bones but I’m ok” she groaned in pain. 

 

Tony balled up his fists. 

 

“Jarvis connect Rhodes” Tony said angrily. 

 

“Rhodes is on the line” 

 

“You were supposed to protect her” he barked at him. 

 

“Tony I was on my way to her and there was a little girl. Pepper told me to go to the kid” he explained. 

 

Tony couldn’t say he wouldn’t have done the same thing. That’s what iron man does after all. 

 

“When can I expect you back?” he said. 

 

“We’re on our way already” Rhodes said who had Jarvis set to autopilot to get Pepper home. 

 

Tony was frantic. He was pacing back and forth and ordered the bots to get into medical mode. They were going to patch Pepper up as per instruction by Jarvis. He cleared off one of his workshop tables so they could put Pepper on top. He also hurried upstairs and brought down all the painkillers he had left from the various bangs and bruises he had come home with. 

 

Rhodey and Pepper arrived on the launchpad and Tony ran out to meet them. 

 

“Get the suit off of her now” Tony yelled straining her delicate vocal chords. 

 

He ran his hands through his own hair and he smiled at Pepper and his own face smirked back. 

 

“It’s going to be ok. Dum-e and You are gonna put you under and reset the bones and I’ll be here when you wake up” Tony said. 

 

“You better be” she said reaching for Tony’s hand. 

 

After what felt like an eternity Pepper finally opened her eyes and Tony was there like he promised. 

 

“Hey” she said. 

 

“Hey” he said back. 

 

Tony took a big risk and leaned down and kissed Pepper on the lips. He was surprised with the way she kissed him back forcefully. She opened her mouth and let his tongue inside. And then he broke away from her and smiled. 

 

“You scared me Pep” Tony said. 

 

“You scared me too. You went to all those important meetings without me” she teased. 

 

“We should get you into bed ” Tony said. 

 

“Yes I’d like that” she said. 

 

Tony tried to lift Pepper up and he didn’t realize how much he weighed and how Pepper’s body could never lift him. 

 

“It’s ok” she said trying to sit up and she felt an intense pain through her legs. 

 

“Don’t move. I’ll figure something out” he said as he scanned the room for his wheelchair.

 

He acquired tons of medical equipment from his home doctors. He found it and decided that he needed to upgrade his work table by making it able to go up and down mechanically. He very carefully sat Pepper up and slid her forward gently until her one good leg could touch the ground and then he slid her down into the wheelchair while he held her bad leg up until she was sitting. 

 

He pushed the chair into the elevator and took it up to the top level. He pushed Pepper down the hall into his own bedroom and helped get her into the bed comfortably. 

 

“I’m going to stay in here tonight too in case you need me” he said. 

 

Pepper looked up at him and nodded. He changed into pajamas and slid under the covers next to her. He knew Pepper was safe now and could finally go to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

NSFW SMUT AHEAD 

 

Tony woke up and he could see that Pepper was struggling to get into the wheelchair. 

 

“Hey wait let me help you. Why didn’t you wake me?” he said as he hurried around the bed gently putting Pepper in the wheelchair. 

 

“Tony I need to pee” she said looking up at him with his own dark eyes. 

 

Tony wheeled Pepper over to the bathroom and helped her up by leaning against him since she only had one leg she could put weight on. He walked her over to the toilet and she began to fumble with the boxer shorts. She finally popped it out of the hole and peed while Tony held onto her. 

 

“If this is not the weirdest thing we’ve ever done then I don’t know what is” he joked. 

 

Pepper laughed and it sounded weird coming from Tony. Tony rarely smiled or laughed even when he made jokes or he would occasionally smile at her. 

 

“It is what it is” she said as she shrugged her shoulders and went to wash her hands as Tony lead her over to the sink. 

 

“You know Tony I never realized how scary what you do is. I mean it’s always scary for me worrying that you’ll die. But when I was in the suit I was afraid that I’d die and it made me appreciate the way you risk your life even though I give you a hard time. I worried that you fear for your own life when you’re up there and it made me sad. It’s extremely hard to be iron man and I understand that now. The choice of saving an innocent or yourself. You watch an innocent die and live with the guilt or you save the innocent and die and live with the guilt of leaving me and Rhodes and Happy. It’s a terrible burden. I have a new appreciation for it” Pepper said and her whole body started to feel tingly. 

 

Almost as if it was starting to prepare for something. 

 

“You have the hardest job of all. You manage the crazy that is me and you still come to work everyday with a smile even when I’m a self entitled jerk. And those meetings my god the memory and multitasking you’re capable of is astounding. You deserve sainthood for dealing with my not so nice personality and the messes I leave for you to clean up. I will appreciate you for all you do each and every day from this day forward” he vowed and he got a tingling sensation throughout his body. 

 

Pepper reached up and touched Tony’s face and they both felt a charge. It was instantaneous and she was staring at Tony through her own eyes. 

 

“Tony” she said as she wrapped her arms around him to hug him. 

 

“Oh Pep thank god. I don’t think I could wear those heels for another day” he teased while he leaned against the counter in the bathroom. 

 

Pepper was never happier to see Tony’s face through her own eyes. She was afraid she wouldn’t get to look upon his gorgeous brown eyes ever again. She wanted to grab his face between her palms and kiss him passionately. She wanted to push him on the bed and make love to him but she refrained. 

 

“Come on Tony lets get you back to bed” she said as she helped him into the wheelchair. 

 

Once inside the bed he turned to Pepper who was determined to get back to work. 

 

“Aren’t you going to join me?” he asked as he looked up at her. 

 

“Sure let me just grab my laptop” she said as she went downstairs. 

 

Pepper was a bundle of adrenaline. Now that she was back in her body Tony made her all tingly again. There was no doubt in her mind anymore about him and what she wanted. She wanted to be his girlfriend. What she really wanted to do was seduce right on his bed but he was injured and that wouldn’t be fair. She was feeling hot everywhere and she was throbbing between her legs just thinking about it. 

 

_ Only if Tony brings it up. If he asks if I’ve considered it I’ll show him if not hands off she thought.  _

 

Pepper returned to the bedroom and Tony was tucked in the bed only in his underwear, his bare chest exposed above the sheet flipping channels on his television. 

 

_ Keep your cool Pepper.  _

 

Pepper sat in the bed and booted up her laptop. She needed a huge distraction. 

 

“You know Pep if there was ever a time you wanted to take advantage of me this would be a great time. I’m injured and helpless” he teased as he placed his hand on her thigh. 

 

Pepper didn’t look at him while her face flushed. She made a small laugh and ignored it. She felt so exposed in her tiny pajama shorts and t-shirt. The feeling from his fingers on her thigh left the skin scorching. 

 

_ When did I get this attracted to Tony? she thought.  _

 

As she typed away emails she felt his fingertips on her bare thigh again caressing her skin absentmindedly. He wasn’t even looking at her. He was watching tv. Pepper scooted a little closer to him so his hand went further down her thigh. She just realized that Tony decided not to put on underwear last night when he was her. 

 

Tony looked at her. 

 

“Sorry trying to get comfortable” she said as she slid a little closer making his hand extremely close to being able to just slide into her shorts. 

 

Tony felt his heart suddenly racing. 

 

_ Did Pepper do that on purpose? Is she getting closer because she wants me to rub her ? No way. Just ask her Stark.  _

 

“How are you? Are you comfortable?” he asked her as he looked up at her and then down at where his hand was. 

 

“Well it’s rather hot in here if you ask me. I’m having a hard time focusing on work” she said avoiding his eyes. 

 

“Why don’t you put your laptop down and just relax a bit? I think you’ve earned a break after the week we’ve had” he said as he slid his hand into her shorts over her wetness. 

 

“Mmmm”she let out. 

 

She didn’t fight him as she slid closer giving him even better access. Tony rubbed over her clit and he listened to her soft moans. He slid his fingers down so he could push them inside of her and run his thumb over her clit. He continued this movement over and over again listening to her soft moans and loving watching her get all worked up. 

 

He wasn’t silently cursing himself for being injured. There was so many things he wanted to do to Pepper in this moment but he was limited. 

 

“Get up here” he said as he pulled his fingers out of her. 

 

She looked at him as he slid lower down the bed and wiggled his tongue. She knew what he was implying and it made her wild with desire. She sat up on her knees and pulled her shorts off and then her top too and Tony couldn’t stop drinking her in. This was definitely not the same as seeing her naked as her. This was way better and hotter. 

 

Pepper positioned herself over top Tony’s face and before she could ask him if it was okay his lips were suction cupping her clit like a vice. It was so good and so unexpected that she cried out extremely loud. 

Pepper was usually just a basic moaner during sex. She wasn’t the type to yell out names or curse words or other dirty talk and then it slipped out and it was extremely loud. 

 

“FUCK” she said. 

 

She could tell Tony was turned on by that and she reached behind her released Tony from his boxers. She gripped him roughly and began to stroke him gently at first to tease him and then more and more and more vigorous. The harder she went on him the harder he went on her. 

 

They didn’t even hear Rhodes heading up the stairs. 

 

“Hey man how are you- HOLY FUCK. Now that’s just weird. You guys are having sex with yourselves. Kinky s.o.b.’s. Also now my eyesight is permanently ruined. Thank you” he said as he looked away and stepped outside the room to let them finish. 

 

Pepper was mortified. She was about to pull off and cover up but she felt herself about to cum. 

 

“TONY IM GONNA CUM” she cried and she jerked his cock rapidly as she contracted over his face and all her cream dripped out onto his face and he loved it. Tony was so turned on by that that he let himself go as well and Pepper loved watching him shoot off all over himself. 

 

Pepper climbed off of him and covered herself with a sheet. 

 

“Rhodes it’s not what you think. We switched back this morning and you’re interrupting” he yelled to his friend outside the door hoping he would take a hint. 

 

“I’ll be downstairs when you finish. Should only be like two minutes” Rhodey said as a joke. 

 

Tony made a face. 

 

“Go talk to Rhodey. We can finish this later” Pepper said. 

 

“No way. I just need a minute to get hard again and you’re going to ride me since I’m injured” he said as he pulled Pepper close to him. 

 

“So does this mean you’ve considered things and that you’re saying yes” he said as he nuzzled into her neck. 

 

“Not if you only last two minutes” she teased as she ran her hands over him gently until she found his entrance. She slid a finger in and started to massage his prostate. 

 

“Fuck” he said as he felt himself start to get aroused again. 

  
  


Pepper continued to finger him for a few minutes until he was crazed and then she got up and straddled him. They both gasped and appreciated the feeling of him being inside of her. She checked to make sure she wasn’t hurting him and she started gently at first. She rocked up and down on him with her back arched a bit and he reached up to fondle her breasts as they bounced with her and with his other freehand he reached down to caress her clit vigorously. It turned out Pepper was so turned on that she only needed a few minutes before the first orgasm hit her. She screamed Tony’s name and her body bucked on him. Tony reached up and guided her hips gently as she continued. She slowed the pace a bit allowing herself to calm down a bit and once she picked it back up he began to thrust up into her while she bounced down on him. They had a perfect rhythm and he was passed the point of being totally crazed. He was holding it back with everything he had. But the minute she contracts he’s going to let it loose. Pepper continued and Tony squeezed his eyes shut. The look on her face while she was riding him and the sounds of her moans was sexier than he ever imagined. He thrust hard into her again. He needed her to finish so he could. And then he felt Pepper press her hands down on his chest and grip at his flesh while she came. Tony felt her contraction and let it all go. He was moaning louder than he ever moaned in his life. 

 

Pepper collapsed on top of him and gently rolled off of him. She was wiggling away to get her clothes. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going? No clothes for you. You stay naked” he said pulling her into him. 

 

“But Rhod-

 

“He can wait. I gotta talk to you” he said looking into her gorgeous blue eyes that gave him butterflies. 

 

Pepper felt her insides melting under his stare. 

 

“About what?” she asked playing coy.

 

“Ironman still needs a girlfriend. This is a very serious matter” he said. 

 

“I know someone. I heard he has this really great assistant. She pays very close attention to his personal needs” she said stroking his chest playfully. 

 

“I think he’s sold. He may want some more attention to these needs just to confirm but I think he’s sold” he said pressing his lips to hers. 

 

The End 

  
  
  



End file.
